Quizás no eres como imaginé
by Alicia Katic
Summary: Beca, Chloe, Jesse y otros personajes de la peliculan se conocen en su primer día en la universidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando empiecen a saber más los unos de los otros?


Un nuevo día comenzaba, los rayos de Sol se colaban entre los huecos de la persiana, posándose suavemente en el rostro de aquella morena. Beca se despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, las 6:23, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a su primer día de clase en la universidad de Barden. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño, tomó su ducha matinal, se pintó los ojos con su lápiz de ojos negros y un poco de rimel, y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios. Salió del baño, y se puso frente al armario, aún no tenía claro que se iba a poner, estaban a mediados de septiembre, todavía hacía calor. Después de diez minutos, se decidió por unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa de color fucsia con rayas de color azul marino, situadas de forma que formaban cuadros y como calzado, unas Vans negras. Ropa cómoda, como a ella le gustaba.

Las 7:12 y Beca no había salido de casa, las clases empezaban a las 8:00, y como su casa quedaba lejos de la universidad pues tenía que salir mucho antes para llegar a tiempo. Beca corrió a su cuarto, buscó una bandolera donde poder meter su portátil y sus libros, cogió sus cascos, se despidió de su madre, pero antes de salir le dijo que no la esperase, que iría a casa de su padre, los padres de Beca se divorciaron cuando ella tenía seis años y desde entonces ha estado viviendo una semana con cada uno.

Conectó los cascos a su móvil y seleccionó una canción, sin fijarse en cual era, se metió el movil en el bolsillo y empezó su camino a la universidad, empezó a escuchar una voz femenina de fondo mientras la canción empezaba, Beca sorprendida por la voz femenina que estaba escuchando sacó su móvil del bolsillo, y miró que canción estaba escuchando, pero antes de desbloquearlo vio reflejada en la pantalla a una pelirroja que estaba justo detrás de ella sonriendo, Beca se quitó los cascos y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola! -dijo la pelirroja antes de que Beca pudiese decir algo.

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó Beca con un todo de superioridad.

-Depende -respondió la pelirroja dando un paso hacia Beca.

-¿Cómo que depende? Mira, si me vas a decir que quieres bien, si no, tengo prisa, llego tarde -dicho esto, se volvió y empezó a andar, alejándose de la pelirroja.

-Beca, ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelirroja.

Beca se paró en seco.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tengo mis contactos -respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¡¿Pero que contactos ni que leches?! -dijo Beca, saltando a la defensiva.

-Mira, vale, hemos empezado mal, soy Chloe -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Beca.

-Bueno, Chloe, como has dicho antes, soy Beca -le respondió mientras agarraba la mano de Chloe, dándose un apretón de manos, a modo de presentación.

Beca miró el móvil y vio que eran las 7:37 y estaba a mitad de camino, así que le dijo un rápido "Adiós" y salió corriendo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la clase no había nadie.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pensó.

Miró en el pasillo y no había nadie.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están todos?! -se preguntó Beca. Entonces escuchó unos pasos, se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, volvió a mirar hacia la clase, y entonces la vio, de pie, frente a ella, sonriendo y riéndose un poco.

-¿Me has seguido? -le preguntó Beca.

-No. Yo también estudio aquí ¿sabes? -le respondió la otra.

-No. No lo sabía, ya podías haberme dicho eso esta mañana Chloe -le reprochó Noa.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero saliste corriendo -se defendió Chloe.

-Sí, bueno, no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clase -argumentó Beca.

-¿Y dejar con la palabra en la boca a una chica guapa es la forma más correcta? -dijo Chloe, intentando parecer molesta.

-He de reconocer que no, lo siento -se disculpó Beca.

-No pasa nada mujer, yo también lo hago -respondió Chloe dedicándole una sonrisa y dando un toquecito en el brazo a Beca.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no hay nadie aquí? -preguntó Beca.

-Me pareció ver en las listas de la entrada que en esta clase solo somos 10 -le respondió la pelirroja.

-En ese caso, faltan 8 por llegar –dijo Beca asomándose una vez más a la puerta.

En ese momento apareció un chico, era alto, mediría 1.85, atlético, con pelo corto, castaño oscuro, más corto por los lados y más largo por arriba y ojos oscuros.

-Hola -dijo él. Se disponía a presentarse cuando Chloe le interrumpió.

-Hola, menos mal que has llegado, creí que íbamos a estar solas nosotras dos -le dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, menos mal que has venido, al menos no seré la única que tendrá que soportar a ésta todo el curso -dijo Beca.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Chloe.

-Oye! Has empezado tú -dijo Beca riéndose.

-Sí, pero yo no lo decía con esa intención -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y con qué intención lo decías? -dijo Beca con un tono divertido.

-Ehh... Bueno...¿sabes? Déjalo, no importa -respondió evitando el tema- ¿Y tú eres? -le preguntó al chico.

-Me llamo Jesse, ¿y vosotras sois? -les preguntó a las dos chicas.

-Yo soy Chloe -le dijo la pelirroja- y aunque pienses que las pelirrojas somos tontas, no es así, yo soy pelirroja pero no tonta.

-Pues no lo demuestras mucho ¿sabes? -le dijo Beca.

-¿Cóḿo que no lo demuestro? -le preguntó enfadada Chloe- ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

-Eh, eh, chicas tampoco hay que ponerse así -intervino Jesse- ¿tú cómo te llamas? -le preguntó a la morena.

-Soy Beca -respondió la morena.

-Mmm...¿Beca? No había escuchado nunca ese nombre -dijo pensativo Jesse.

-Sí, bueno, es un diminutivo -le aclaró Beca.

-Oh, no me habías dicho que tu nombre era un diminutivo -le reprochó Chloe.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo? Si no nos conocemos -le dijo Beca.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está el profesor? -preguntó Jesse que no quería presenciar una pelea entre las chicas.

-Pues debería...- empezó Beca.

-Debería haber llegado ya hace unos diez minutos -la interrumpió Chloe.

De repente se oyen voces en el pasillo.

-Y entonces la prima de mi vecina mató al gato de la novia de su ex -comentó alguien.

-¡No!¿En serio?¡Qué fuerte! -le respondió una chica.

-Lo sé, ya sabía yo que esa relación no tenía futuro -explicó la otra chica.

Llegaron a la clase y dejaron de hablar. No esperaban encontrarse a nadie allí, pero no fue así, Beca estaba sentada en una mesa y Chloe en frente de ella, y Jesse sentado también en una mesa. Al ver que ya no había gritos ni voces, se giraron hacia la puerta y entonces vieron a cuatro chicas, Beca reconoció a una de ellas, Chloe a una y Jesse a otra.

* * *

**Este la primera historia que escribo sobre Pitch Perfect, empezó siendo una idea que pasó por mi mente.**

**Puede que los nombres que aparezcan a lo largo de la historia os suenen, no tengo mucha imaginación para ponerle nombre a los personajes.**

**Espero que os guste. Dejad review y decidme que os ha parecido**


End file.
